Bullet with Butterfly Wings
by labellaleigh
Summary: Edward Masen is determined to move back to Chicago as soon as he turns 18. But once he meets Bella Swan,the schools recluse, he just may change his mind. But there was one problem; "You must promise me...you can not fall in love with me... ever" Hiatus
1. Prologue

Bullet with Butterfly Wings

Prologue

Forks Washington

Population 3,295

Quaint sceneries…

Homey ambiance…

And boring as fucking hell.

This was obviously Carlisle's sick joke of punishment for me and I was not amused by it. I sat in the back of the car trying my best not to throw anymore comments towards Carlisle for dragging my ass to this hell hole they call a town. My sister, Alice, felt the same as I did since she had to leave her friends from Chicago but would not let it show. My other sister, whom I loosely call her one, Rosalie, did not care either way. She would be moving up to Seattle for college and actually be near civilization. As for me? I was pissed. Esme, my mother for all sense and purpose, bit her tongue as we drove over the bridge. She would make little comments about how green everything was, trying to keep optimistic. She was right… _everything_ was fucking green.

"So Alice, are you excited about your first day at school tomorrow?" Carlisle asked looking through the rear view mirror.

"Oh, yes!" She exclaimed, obviously faking it.

"What about you Edward?" He grinned.

"So happy I'm shitting rainbows" I forced a smile while mentally telling him '_screw you asshole' _

"Edward!" Esme scolded me as Carlisle gave me a disapproving look. "You know Edward you haven't even given it a chance yet. I'm sure you will change your mind by the end of the week"

Right. I rolled my eyes. _Like that was going to happen._

Truly, I didn't know how I would feel by the end of the week – but there was one thing that I knew for certain – once I turn 18 I am out of here and going right back to Chicago.

And no one would be able to do a damn thing about it.

_No one. _

_____________________________________________________________________  
**Well?**_

_**Tell me what you think? Honesty please…**_

_**I tend the write faster and longer with reviews helping me along =)**_

_**I will have Chapter 1 up by tonight once it is finished being edited. **_

_**Twitter: LaBellaLeigh**_

_**I have banners for this story on my profile if you want to take a look. The banner has the idea of how I imagine Edward when writing. **_


	2. Chapter 1: First Day

_**Disclaimer: SM owns all Twilight**_

_**See you at the bottom =)**_

SONGS:

Smashing Pumpkins: Bullet with Butterfly Wings

The Fray: Heartless (Kanye West Cover)

Chapter 1: First Day

Have you ever felt completely alone while standing in a crowded room?

You can scream at the top of your lungs and yet no one and I mean no one will ever give a damn or even listen to a word you had to say.

_Yeah_

I've been screaming the entire way to this Podunk of a town called Forks; my _father _had decided that a change in scenery would straighten my ass out.

I had no say in the matter…

_HA!_ Like it would have made a difference…

I guessed, Carlisle felt a little guilty, because he decided to buy me a car so I could drive around this one horse town. He _thought _it would make everything all hunky-dory between us but all it reminded me of was that he didn't really listen to a word I said.

_Idiot_

Alice decided in waking me up an hour earlier so we could say goodbye to Rosalie. I just grunted and told her to send her my farewell along with the finger. Rose knew that was sincere enough from me; not like her to expect anything from me anyhow.

Finally, at 7:45, I rolled out of bed and put on the first shirt I could find. My reddish brown hair was sticking up at odd angles, I didn't even attempt to fix it; I had declared it a lost cause some time ago. No matter how many times I tried, it would always look like chaos. Besides, I've always had compliments from the chicks that it was perfect sex-hair or some shit like that. I didn't care one way or the other.

"Morning, sleepy head" Esme stood in the kitchen flipping pancakes.

I just gave my usual grunt and went for the refrigerator.

_Milk… milk… milk… where is the damn… SCORE!_

"Hey, hey, hey!" Esme smacked my hand just as I was about to drink from the jug. "Use a glass! I did not raise you to be such a slob" she laughed.

I don't know what made me say it… but at this point I couldn't really give a damn.

"Your right, you didn't raise me" I snapped at her; reaching for a glass from the cabinet.

I turned around and found Esme back at the stove, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

_Christ_

"Look, Es- mom… I didn't mean it like that" I sighed as I poured myself a glass of milk.

Esme was still quiet; the only reaction was a simple nod. I was such a jerk. I put down my glass of milk and walked to Esme pulling her in to a hug.

"I'm really sorry" I tightened my grip around her small frame. I never really took into account just how small Esme really was.

"I know" she nodded and gave me a sad smile "Just eat your breakfast, you don't want to be late for your first day of school" handing me a stack of pancakes.

"Thanks" I smiled back. It was the only smile I have made since my arrival in Forks… sure it would be my last.

"Good morning dear brother of mine!" Alice came waltzing down the stairs. She was a fucking morning person and was up almost an hour ago. If I didn't know any better, I would think she was on some kind of upper.

"Mornin Awice" I greeted her, while stuffing my face with pancakes.

"Ew" she scrunched up her face in disgust "Don't talk with your mouth full, it's very rude"

I swallowed the last bit of my pancakes and drank the rest of the milk. "Whatever" I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Whatever Alice, you ready to go?" I asked picking up the keys to the Volvo. I wouldn't have picked a damn Volvo because it was pretty gay looking. But I did not want to argue with Carlisle for giving me the fucking thing… even though I hated his guts for moving me here.

"Yup" she picked up her bookbag and hugged Esme goodbye before following me out the door.

After cranking up the Volvo, I felt a tug of a smile creeping up on my face but then remembered that this Volvo was a guilt trip.

Alice babbled on about nonsense and about how much she missed her friends from Chicago. I would just nod and think about how I was going to leave this town once I turned 18 years old. I had a while until then, so I would have to suck it up and take it. Or just bug the shit out of Carlisle until he decided to move us back.

I knew James and Peter were probably wondering where the hell I disappeared to. I didn't have much time to explain to my friends that I was moving since it was a sudden decision… not mine, mind you.

I pulled into the parking lot of our hell hole, Forks High School. I could tell by the looks of all the other cars in the parking lot that we were going to stand out. I passed a couple of trucks caked up with mud, a few beat up Pontiacs and a really old, beat up red Toyota truck that looked more like a death trap than anything.

Unfortunately, I was going to have to park next to said death trap since there were no other places. For such a small town, this school was pretty crowded.

Alice was still yapping about going to Port Angeles to find some store that might have her brand of clothing or some shit like that. I could tell we were early since everyone was standing by their cars in groups. I figured if I gave the impression that I didn't want to be talked to, I could get by the day a lot easier.

My only problem was Alice.

She seemed to draw attention towards us with her bubbly personality. She was going to ruin it.

I glanced up and noticed a couple of guys gawking at her like she was some kind of movie star or some shit. I just glared at them as I pulled my leather jacket from the back seat. I knew I was going to get shit for trying to be the '_rebel' _of the school, but I seriously didn't give a fuck.

I noticed a group of girls were looking at me and giggled. I just gave my signature smirk and pulled my sunglasses down.

"Come on Edward" Alice bounced up and down. "We need to get to the office so we can get our schedules!" I could tell she was beginning to get excited about the idea of a new school but that was Alice. She would turn any shitty situation and try to make it seem like the most wonderful idea.

_If only I had her optimism._

I just tuned out the whisperings from nameless faces and walked towards the buildings.

Once I made it to the office, the old lady behind the desk did not seem to notice we were standing there since she was just running her mouth on the phone. Alice sat there patiently waiting, but I didn't have the time or the patience to wait.

I slammed my hands on the desk and smirked when she jumped and looked up. She blushed while looking at me and then told whomever she was talking to that she had to go.

"I'm – s-sorry, I did not see you there" she stammered with her words and looked between both Alice and I. "You two must be the Cullens! Welcome, my name is Mrs. Cope and I am the secretary of Forks High. Dr. Cullen called and told me that I should be expecting you two this morning"

"It's alright, we're here for our schedules" Alice said happily.

"Of course dear… you're Alice Cullen?" Alice nodded; somehow I felt the need to tell her "No I'm Alice Cullen" but decided against it.

Mrs. Cope started to look through a file full of papers and pulled out Alice's schedule.

"Mr. Cullen… I seem to not have your schedule in-" she was still looking through the C tap of the files.

"Because my last name isn't Cullen" I knew I was being an ass, but I figured Carlisle told them.

"It's under M, for Masen" I added

"Here it is" she said gleefully while handing it to me.

"If you two have any questions, please don't be afraid to ask. Here is the map to our school in case you get lost. Please have each of your teachers sign your schedule and turn it in to me by the end of the day" she smiled up at us.

_A map… seriously?_

I didn't think this school was big enough to require a map.

I kept those comments to myself and took my schedule and the stupid map as Alice was thanking Mrs. Cope for the help.

"Edward" Alice called out as she was catching up with me "That wasn't very nice you know" she narrowed her eyes at me.

"And I care… because?" I raised my eye brows to her.

"Well…" she looked around the hallway to make sure no one was listening "It's just this is a fresh start for us… and for me… and I don't want people here to be afraid to talk to me" she whispered

"I'm sorry Ali, but I don't even _want _be here." I was annoyed and needed a good high… it has been 48 hours since my last hit.

"Well I'm sorry you already hate it here, but this is our home now. I _want _to make friends for however long we will be here. I would suggest you do the same, instead of moping around and getting high" she hissed

"Whatever Ali, You can go play Miss. Happy-go-Lucky. I don't care" I turned around leaving a still shocked Alice in the hall and made my way towards my first class, Government.

**BwBW**

As soon as I walked into Government class, I knew I was late. The teacher, Mr. Golden, just narrowed his eyes at me. I didn't even notice that the class had quieted down once I came in. Most of the girls were doing their giggling shit and I groaned internally.

"Well, you must be Edward Masen. Figuring that this is your first day, I won't count you tardy. But don't make this a habit" he said while holding out the book I would be using.

_Douche_

"Yeah" I grumbled. I took the book and looked around the room for an available seat. All of the girls in the room sat straight up and some started to flutter their eyes and stick their chest out to me. I saw an empty seat near the back and decided that was going to be my best choice because I seriously did not want to deal with anyone this morning.

One of the girls in the front kept looking over her shoulder and biting her lip. She was cute, I had to admit. From what I could see, she had a nice rack, pouty lips and 'fuck-me' eyes. She started to tap her pencil on the desk lightly and _accidently _dropped it on the ground.

I figured while I was here… might as well enjoy it.

I reached down and picked up her pink fluffy pencil and returned it to her.

"I believe this is yours" I gave my signature crooked smile.

"Thanks" she said seductively and winked at me. She turned back around and flipped her blond hair over her shoulder.

I wasn't into blondes, I never knew why. So I figured she would be just for fun and no one to get serious with. I leaned back in my desk and glanced at the side. I quickly became aware of a few guys glaring at me from the little show Blondie decided to start.

All I could do was shake my head and ignore them all. They can all rest in peace that I won't be here much longer.

Once class was finally over, Blondie folded up a piece of paper and held it out for me to take.

"Call me" She said; swaying her hips as she walked away.

I waited until the classroom was almost empty before I unfolded the note Blondie gave me.

_** Call me when you want a good time. **_

_**Xoxo,**_

_**Audrey **_

_**555-2315 **_

Since Blondie, now known as Audrey, offered I might as well save her number for the future.

I packed up all my stuff and went on to my next class.

_Maybe this day won't be so bad after all. _

**BwBW**

So far, everything was turning out okay.

Alice met up with me in between each of our classes and told me all about her new friends. She was invited to sit at some lunch table in the cafeteria and invited me along with her. I just shrugged and thought what the hell.

The school was basically like any other high school. You had your football team, cheerleaders, goth, emo, freaks and geeks. I did not fall under any of those cliques and decided I didn't need to. The lunch room was a clear indicator where everyone belonged. I just looked around and found my sister bouncing up and down in her seat, waving me over. I just rolled my eyes and walked towards the table. The group consisted of four girls, six guys and my sister. Alice was sitting by a frizzy hair girl blabbing about some store and a girl with glasses and a camera. I just sat down and waited for the introduction that I did not want.

"Hey Edward!" Alice leaned against me and bumped shoulders. "I want you to meet my new friends, Jessica, Angela, Lauren and Kate"

The frizzy hair girl, Jessica, stammered through her hello and looked down clearly shy. Angela, the girl with the glasses smiled warmly at me and greeted her 'hello'. Kate and Lauren just giggled and blushed.

_What was it with girls giggling and blushing?_

"Hey man, I'm Jasper" The guy I was sitting by reached out his hand for me to shake.

_Was he serious? Shaking hands?_

I just nodded my head and said my name.

"So Alice was telling us you two are from Chicago" he continued on. Alice was talking about us? I looked at Alice with disapproving eyes, telling her to keep her damn mouth shut.

"Yeah" I responded and looked away. I wanted this day to be over with and thought about calling Audrey later on so I could _relieve_ my tension.

I finally caught sight of her as she was talking with her group of friends. It was in that particular moment realized they were all cheerleaders.

_Oh fuck no._

Sorry Audrey, but I don't do cheerleaders.

My eyes kept roaming around the room and caught a glimpse of mahogany. Before I knew it I heard something crash in the middle of the cafeteria and turned to see where it came from.

A young brown haired girl, who looked like she would be a sophomore, had tripped falling down with her tray of food. Some of the tables around the place started to erupt in laughter as I watched the girl turn red from embarrassment. I felt a bit of anger towards everyone who laughed at this poor girl and sorry for her. I looked around my table to see if any of them were laughing, and sure enough the guys where, except for Jasper. He just looked pissed.

"Looks like another day of the Graceless Geek" Lauren snickered.

"Shut up Lauren" Jasper snapped at her and then turned his attention to the girl. I could tell he was different from the rest of the people from the table by the way he stood up for the girl.

"Whatever Jasper" she shrugged.

The girl picked her things up as well as the tray she dropped before throwing everything away. She wrapped her arms to herself, almost like she was trying to hold herself together. Before I knew it, she was out the door with tears streaming down her face. I don't know why… but I was actually concerned for this girl.

"That poor girl" Alice murmured. She looked towards me and back to the door. "Who was that?"

"That was Bella Swan" Angela answered sadly "Her father is the Chief of Police here"

"And the school's loser recluse" One of the blonde hair guys at our table laughed.

Before I could say anything to the jerk, Angela surprisingly stepped up.

"I think you should to shut your trap, Mike" she seethed.

Angela looked like a sweet, shy girl, but she had a protective tone towards this _Bella._

"Whatever" Mike laughed "I'm just adding important information for Eddie boy here" he responded as he patted me on the shoulder. I turned around and glared at the shitface that touched me

"I would advise you to refrain from touching me again and also from calling me _Eddie, Mikey_"

No one else said anything about the brown haired girl or the fact that I told Mike off.

I just hoped it would stay that way.

**BwBW**

On my way to Biology, I couldn't get that girl out of my head. I saw her for like what? A minute?

I just shook my head before heading into the classroom.

Mr. Banner was talking to one of the students when I walked in; it looked like a really serious conversation. He looked up when he noticed I had walked into the room and smiled.

"Mr. Masen, welcome to Biology" Mr. Banner greeted me. "Please have a seat here by Miss Swan."

I took a seat at the table Mr. Banner told me to go to and took a small glimpse at my lab partner.

_Holy Shit_

It was… her.

She seemed to notice my gaze as she stiffened in her chair besides me but kept her face forward.

After class started, Mr. Banner told the class he would be grading papers from the previous class while we would be watching a documentary.

Once the room was dark and no one was really paying attention, I decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to look at Bella.

To say I was shocked would have been an understatement… she was stunning.

She had striking cheekbones, long mahogany hair, pouty lips and from what I could tell dark eyes. Her skin, even in the dark, was luminous and fair.

I guess she could tell I was admiring her since her cheeks swirled pink… and I didn't, for once, feel annoyed by it. It was… beautiful.

'_I made her blush_' I thought amusingly.

I noticed something was wrong.

She was practically shaking.

Her jaw was tense and she was holding onto her pencil with such a grip I thought it might break.

I turned my attention back to the movie but kept small glances towards Bella. She wasn't shaking as bad as before, but I could still tell she was tense.

Before I knew it, the bell rang and she shot straight up from her chair and was out the door in mere seconds.

I just sat there dumb founded…

What the _hell_ just happened?

Just as I was packing all my shit from the lab table, I noticed a folder from where Bella sat. On the outside of the folder was her name in gold script, Isabella Marie Swan. I placed the folder in my book bag for safe keeping, just until I see her again.

Luckily, I had a study hour after Biology so I went out behind the bleachers.

I took the folder from my book bag and curiosity got the best of me.

I opened it.

On the first page was a small passage

_**~Beautiful and graceful, varied and enchanting, small but approachable, butterflies lead you to the sunny side of life. And everyone deserves a little sunshine. **_

I didn't know what to think about the passage. It was written in elegant hand writing, so this must have been a gift for Bella.

I went to the next page and what I saw literally took my breath away.

There were drawings of life-like butterflies. There was no way Bella could have drawn these.

Each page had a different butterfly and each one was more detailed than the last… more beautiful. If Bella did draw these sketches then she was amazingly talented.

There were hundreds of drawings and not one of them looked the same. I could tell she tried to add color to them and it made them look more vibrant… almost real.

One of her latest drawings didn't set well with me. It was different from the rest of her previous drawings and the mood of it was almost sad.

It was of a young woman, naked with butterfly wings. She was sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest; her arms were crossed on top of her knees and her head was tucked away in her arms. The wings looked broken, fractured, as if someone had damaged them. Without even looking at her face you could tell she was sad, hurt and scared. It was heartbreaking to see something so beautiful, so fragile, beaten down. It was probably one of the saddest pictures I have ever seen and it set something off in my heart. After years of hate… hurt, I never truly thought of another person's distress except for my own. I don't know why, but I wanted to know the meaning behind the heartbreaking picture…

…I wanted to know more about _her._

* * *

_**A/N: **_

_**I'm back =)**_

_**So… whatcha think?**_

_**How about you let me know with a review?**_

_**-Leigh **_

_**Twitter: LaBellaLeigh**_

_**Pictures on my profile.**_


	3. Chapter 2: F'ing Butterflies

_**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL TWILIGHT. I own Bulletward though… including Butterella**_

Chapter Song: You by Switchfoot

Chapter 2: Fucking Butterflies

For some reason, I could not get Bella Swan out of my mind. I had looked through her sketchbook probably a hundred times by the time the bell went off for the next class. I had not seen Bella since Biology and had no idea if I was going to be able to give her back the book by the end of the day or just wait till tomorrow and give it to her in class.

I could not understand why I even cared about this girl in the first place. I knew nothing of her except for the fact that she was obviously an outcast to the rest of the school and very clumsy.

_Definitely wasn't clumsy when she practically ran from the classroom._

But from the drawings that I witnessed in her sketch book, I had the _need _to know her… the true her. If I was anything like this girl, then I knew what it was like to be judged on just outward appearance.

The difference from the Bella in the cafeteria and this Bella was that she was talented and beautiful; I wanted to know every single part of her.

"What is that?" Alice asked as she walked up to me after our final class.

"What?" I asked

"What you're holding…. are you on drugs again or something?" she askedplacing her hands on her hips.

"What? No!" I scoffed "It's none of your business" I placed the sketch book in my book bag and tossed it in the back of the car. I didn't mean to keep the book as a secret; I just didn't want to be nagged about doing something 'nice' from her. I knew I wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Whatever" she murmured; opening the passenger side of the car. I knew she wasn't going to drop it but I was thankful she did for now.

Throughout most of the ride home, neither Alice nor I spoke of our first day at school. I wasn't in the mood to talk about it at all right now just because I knew Esme and Carlisle were going to want a play by play discussion about it.

"So that Bella girl is in my PE class" Alice finally spoke up. I had to remind myself not to react and ask her if she was alright. I could not let Alice know I was at least interested in Bella.

"Cool" I responded detached

"I really hate high school jerks sometimes…" she said in almost a whisper. I felt my jaw tighten and my hands gripped the steering wheel with such force my knuckles were turning white

"What happened?" I asked causally without tipping her off.

"Why do you care?" she narrowed her eyes at me.

_Shit!_

"I don't!" I snapped back "I just wanted to know if they were being jerks to you"

"Not, not to me" she sighed. "Just never mind"

Whatever it was, it was obviously upsetting Alice. Out of all the years I've known Alice, she has never acted this way. I wanted to press her for more information about Bella but chose not to say anything.

**BwBW**

Dinner was the usual, just like at home in Chicago. Esme would cook a meal from an article she read the previous day, Carlisle would talk about working at the hospital and about college applications, Alice would talk about anything she found interesting that day… and me? I would just sit there quiet with nothing to say. Only this time no one was speaking.

"So, Alice how was your first day?" Carlisle was the first to break the silence.

"Good" she mumbled as she pushed her food around.

I knew something was up with Alice. She always had more to say than that and it was beginning to worry me. Esme looked at me, raising an eyebrow, asking me what was up. I just shrugged and went back to eating our meal.

"What about you Edward?" he asked. Of course he was the only one not to notice Alice's odd behavior. He just acted like nothing was wrong.

"Peachy" I responded, sarcasm laced my voice.

"You know, your sarcasm is going to get you in a lot of trouble one day" Carlisle scolded.

"Whatever" I shrug

"Do not _whatever _me son!" He snapped "I am so sick of your horrible attitude! You have no respect and you didn't even say goodbye to your sister this morning."

"Number one, I am NOT your son! So don't even try and go all parent on my ass" I about had it with him "As for Rosalie? She could give a flying fuck if I said goodbye to her or not_._ And the reason I give no respect?" I laughed darkly "Because you lost that respect the moment you took me away from my home… my LIFE!" I pushed my dinner away from me; standing up angrily.

"Edward Anthony, sit down right now!" Carlisle yelled. I just turned around and walked over to Esme.

"Thank you for the meal, Esme" I kissed her cheek and went upstairs to my room. I was too angry to really think straight so I went to my old stash of weed that I was able to sneak with me and let it calm my nerves.

After an hour of calming myself down, I reached for my book bag and pulled Bella's sketch book out. I don't know why, but looking at them calmed my nerves more so than the weed.

_Who was this girl?_

_Why did I even care in the first place?_

She was nobody to me. She was just a clumsy girl, who was disliked by everyone for some unknown reason. She didn't look like someone who could make people hate her… but like I said before… looks can be deceiving.

I went back to the picture of the broken girl and wondered if Bella was drawing herself. Is that how she viewed herself? Broken?

I flipped the page and noticed that she was starting a new drawing. It looked to be the same drawing as before but at a different angle. Her wings were much smaller and weak looking. She was hunched over with her hands gripping her hair, obviously stressed… damaged.

I just sat there and wondered if this girl missed her sketch book. From the looks of it, she carried it often because of the frayed edges of the book.

I decided to stop worrying over someone that I did not know and just go to sleep. I knew I was going to get hell from how I acted down at the dinner table, but I just couldn't let myself care. After a long shower, allowing the steaming hot water to roll down my back; I still could not get Bella Swan out of my mind.

I walked into the bedroom and stared at the sketch book I left at the end of my bed. It was just sitting there, taunting me. I had to stop thinking about that damn book and _her. _She was not my problem to deal with, so I placed the book back in my bag just so I could return it to her tomorrow. After that, she will no longer be in my thoughts. I will just forget about the damn book and go on with my life.

**BwBW**

_I was running through the woods; my heartbeat going faster and faster. I was freaking out for some unknown reason, I felt as though I was being chased. I wasn't going in any particular direction but my need to get away was far too great._

_All I could hear were the crackling of the leaves and the rustling of the trees as I ran past. _

_I could feel the branches tugging at my jacket, trying to keep me from going forward._

_Before I knew it, I was in what seemed to be clearing. It was dark, so I couldn't really tell what it was. I could hear the faint sound of water, maybe a stream nearby. _

_I remembered that I was being chased and looked around me to see if I was still being followed._

_They were gone._

_I slowly walked towards the middle of the clearing and looked up at the night sky. Once the clouds moved across the sky to reveal the night's moon, the entire clearing lit up. _

_I could see the small stream, but on the opposite side of that stream was a figure._

_Was this who I was being chased by? Should I be afraid? _

_The figure did not move, as if it was frozen… a statue. _

_I walked closer to the stream to get a closer look._

_The moonlight was just enough to make out that the figure was in fact a person, a woman to be exact. _

"_Hello?" I asked "Who are you?" _

_I could faintly see her eyes; brown, her eyes were brown. They looked sad, conflicted, and confused._

_She still would not answer me; she just stood there just as still as I was. I was afraid to move, afraid to scare her off. _

_She could not have been the one I was being chased by…_

_I heard a crackling noise behind me but the woman never flinched. It was almost as if she knew what that was. _

_She opened her mouth to speak but it turned into a blood curdling scream._

"Holy shit!" I sprang into a sitting position; looking around disoriented. I clutched my chest and tried to control my breathing. Sweat started to pour down my face.

_It was just a dream…_

I flopped back down and took deep breaths.

_What the hell was wrong with me?_

This has been the same dream for the last seven years. Only this time I saw her eyes

I closed my eyes tightly and took even deeper breaths.

Finally when my heart rate slowed, I turned to my side and let the exhaustion take me under once again.

**BwBW**

The next morning was even worse than what I had expected. I couldn't fully go back to sleep after that dream. Alice kept looking at me strangely and asking why I was so quiet. I would just shrug and try to ignore it all. If I did, I could probably forget.

Audrey kept trying to make passes at me during government and some kid named Jason kept giving me the evil glare. I'm guessing ex boyfriend or something… but like I said before, I didn't really matter to me.

I ignored her advances, especially when she bent down in front of me to tie her shoe laces, showing off her cleavage. They were nice… but they looked fake. However, I couldn't help but wonder how they would feel in the palms of my hands.

_I'm a guy… what do you expect?_

But when she saw that I wasn't going to give, she just pouted and huffed off after class.

My thoughts kept going to Bella and what I would say to her when I gave her book back.

Would she be pissed I had it or that I looked through it?

Once I made it to lunch, I found Alice sitting at the table from the day before. I was contemplating if I should just find a table elsewhere or just bear it.

_Oh fuck it_

Alice, of course, was very pleased that I started to walk towards her table and sat next to the blond kid that introduced himself as Jasper.

"Hey dude, glad you could make it" Jasper greeted me.

I gave my usual nod and sat down with my disgusting school lunch. I felt my knees bouncing up and down, anticipating Bella's arrival.

Angela smiled warmly at me and asked how my day was going so far. Angela was the only chick who did not giggle or try to make a pass at me, so I felt like I should at least answer her.

"Good" I mumbled. "Yours?" I asked

"It's been great! We have been looking for someone else to join our Art Club so Mr. Malino can approve it."

I suddenly thought of Bella. If she did draw those butterflies, then I knew she would be a great suggestion. But to keep my apparent obsession about Bella to myself, I didn't say anything.

"How many more do you need to join?" Alice asked

"Three more" Angela sighed. "I have asked everyone possible, even put out flyers throughout the school, but no bites. We have to have at least fifteen in total to make it official"

"Count me in" Alice smiled "I'm not that good at drawing but I love making things and designing"

"Oh wow! Thanks Alice!" Angela laughed "You don't have to be artistic to join. We are going to have art, photography and anything else we come up with"

While Angela and Alice were busy talking about Art Club, I looked around the cafeteria in search for Bella.

So far, she had not shown up.

I was about to stand up and go hangout in the classroom until lunch was over, but in the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of mahogany just as the day before. I turned my attention to Bella as she walked in the cafeteria.

Something about her was different from yesterday.

She did not have a tray of food but she sat at the back corner of the cafeteria, wrapping her arms around herself same as yesterday just before the tripping incident.

She looked conflicted, almost crippling. Her eyes were sunken in, as if she did not sleep the night before. I wanted to go to her and see if she was okay… but I could tell she was keeping herself locked up.

She wasn't looking at anything or anyone in particular, just dazed. I took the time to actually look at her. She was small, not like Alice, but just tiny. Her clothes were obviously too large for her and looked ragged in some places.

_Hand-me downs probably. _

She wore a long floral skirt that reached her ankles and a sweater that I have seen my grandmother wear once.

Her skin did not have the glow from yesterday; it was dull and paler than before.

"Ew" Lauren sneered as she looked at Bella "Why does she even bother coming to school."

I wanted to hit her on the spot but had to remember I shouldn't hit girls… but I was close.

"I mean really" she laughed "It's pathetic really. She has no friends or boyfriend, and she just looks… sad"

I looked over at Alice and I could tell she was trying not to lash out at Lauren but Angela spoke up once again.

"Lauren, will you please leave that girl alone?" Angela shook her head "What has Bella ever done to you?"

"She is just a waste of space… That is all Bella Swan is… a waste of space. "She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

I was about to say something but I heard a sharp intake of breath.

_Bella_

She heard what Lauren said about her but from the look on her face, she didn't seem surprised. She looked like she was on her way out of the cafeteria when she heard Lauren's comment.

"Hey Bella" Angela said gently "How are you?"

Bella just nodded lightly and kept walking, never looking our way.

I decided to go ahead and give Bella her sketch book before class. I stood up quickly and started run out the door to catch up to her.

But by the time I made it outside, she was getting into the death trap of a truck that I parked next to yesterday.

"Shit!" I cursed out loud and went back inside.

What the hell was it with this girl and running away?

I walked towards my class and sat down in my seat, next to where Bella should have been.

**BwBW**

After school, Alice told me she would be going with Angela to the art store. Since I would be on my own, I decided to go ahead and find Bella's home. The only problem was… where?

I remembered what Angela said yesterday at lunch, about her being the Chief's daughter. I stopped at a local gas station to fill up and asked where the Chief lived. The woman at the counter was hesitant at first but told me the street name.

I entered the information she gave me in my GPS and made my way to return Bella Swans book.

Before the GPS could tell me that I had reached my destination, I noticed the red death trap parked in front of a small white house.

The house was not what I would have pictured the Chief of Police to live in. The house was tiny and looked unkempt. The roof looked like it was beginning to cave in a bit; especially with the weather this town endures. The police car was parked right next to the truck, so that meant the Chief was here.

Damn it

I stepped out of my car with the book in hand, walking towards the small porch.

_Here goes nothing _

I knocked on the door hesitantly.

At first, I thought I heard a shuffle from inside along with the sound of the television. I probably just interrupted the Chief while he was watching television… great. I'm dead.

"Who is it?" I heard a deep gruff from inside. For once, I have lost my voice.

"I'm-m Edward Masen Sir" I said calmly. He could probably smell fear…

"Your Carlisle's boy?" He asked as he opened the door slightly.

"Yes Sir… Chief" I had no idea how to address him.

"Well, what do you want?" he seemed agitated as he stepped out onto the porch. He was freaking tall. He was skinny but looked like he could mess someone up if needed. I checked to see if there was a gun in place but was relieved to see there was none.

"Well?" He asked

"I'm here to see, B-Bella Swan" I asked. He narrowed his eyes at me and I felt a chill go down my spine.

"She doesn't want to see anybody, especially a boy" he warned me. "So I suggest you leave and don't bother her again."

_Was it so hard to do something nice for someone?_

"I just came by to drop off a book she left behind yesterday" I held it up to him.

He narrowed his eyes at the object, but then recognition flashed through his eyes as he widened them.

"What are you doing with that book, boy?" He pointed accusingly

_Jesus, I just said she left it behind._

"She left it behind, sir" I said with more confidence. "I just came by to drop it off" I held it to him.

His hand, while shaking, took the book from my hands and looked at it closely.

_Pain_

That's the look he gave when he held the book in his hands.

"T-Thank you… um…" He softened a bit

"Edward, Sir" I nodded before turning around. I didn't wait for a good bye. I did what I came to do and now I can just forget everything about Bella Swan and her damn butterflies.

_Fucking butterflies. _

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Any ideas what the deal is with Bella yet?**_

_**I just might have a teaser for reviewers…**_

_**Twitter: LaBellaLeigh**_


	4. Chapter 3: Mystery of Bella Swan

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL TWILIGHT AND CHARACTERS. **_**I just own Bulletward and Butterella**_

* * *

Chapter Song: If Today Was your Last Day by Nickelback

Chapter 3: Mystery of Bella Swan

"Son, I think we need to have a discussion about what happened at dinner" Carlisle walked into my room… uninvited I might add.

I just sat there with my ear buds on, nodding my head to the beat, and pretended not to hear him.

"I know you can hear me" He sighed in annoyance.

"What is there to talk about?" I huffed; yanking out the buds.

"Ever since we moved here" he took a deep breath before continuing "you have been nothing but ungrateful to your mother and I."

"Maybe it's because we moved here…." I mumbled

"You know good and well that if we did not get you out of Chicago, you were going to find yourself locked-"

"Don't" I snapped

"I'm just saying, please don't shut yourself off… find something… _anything_ positive about this transition. Everything is going to be fine. I know it may not seem that way… but I'm sure in time… you will not hate me" he sighed

"Good luck" I laughed darkly before placing the buds back in my ears.

"Join a club… do something. Legal!" I clarified. I wanted to laugh at that… what kind of trouble could I find in Forks?

_None_

I was about to say something back but then I heard the door click shut.

Fuck!___He was infuriating. _

__________________________ 

On our way to school the next morning, Alice was strangely silent. I was used to Alice's mouth running a mile a minute… so for her to be this silent unnerved me.

During this silence, my mind could not stay away from the mystery of Bella Swan. The visit to her place last night was odd. Her father, the Chief, was gruff looking… and something in me did not want to get on his bad side. I kept going back to the small exchange we had on that small rickety porch. Why wouldn't he let Bella come to the door? She was obviously there… I mean damn. Her fucking truck was there for Christ sake.

"Edward?"

I had been so lost in my own thoughts that I hadn't realized Alice was talking.

"What?" I grunted

"Why do you think everyone is so mean to Bella?" She asked softly. I could tell that the mystery of Bella Swan as getting to Alice also. But I couldn't let her know that.

"I don't know" I shrugged

"She doesn't seem like she has any friends" Alice mused while looking out the window.

"Maybe she doesn't want any" Maybe it was the truth. She seemed closed off from others.

"Well, I'm going to be her friend" She said softly as the corners of her mouth raised slightly.

"I don't think that's such a great idea" I said before I could stop myself.

"Why not!?!" Alice yelled; snapping her head towards me.

_Aw, hell._

"Alice, you know nothing about her and I don't think she lets people close enough to even get to know her."

"And how the hell would you know that?

"Trust me… I know" I sighed

"Whatever" she huffed "I'll be her friend" she said with conviction.

Finally, I parked in the same spot from yesterday and turned off the ignition.

"I said drop it, Alice" I tried to say calmly

"Why do you care so much if I'm her friend or not" she countered back.

_Please Alice… Just drop it. _

Truly, I did not want Bella to hurt Alice's feelings by rejecting her friendship. Alice was too nice.

"Because not everyone wants to be your friend, Alice" I said coldly. It was a lie… everyone did. That was just… Alice.

"Fuck you" she seethed before unbuckling her seatbelt.

"I know you hate it here Edward" She sniffed "But I'm trying to make the best of everything… even though it is your fault I lost all my friends back home."

"Ali, I'm-"

"No!" She interrupted me "I know you're not my brother by blood Edward, but I've considered you one for the past ten years. More than that, you were my best friend. Thanks for supporting me, Edward. You are being just like all those jack asses at school. You're no better than they are, even if you are not directly humiliating her. She's special Edward… I can feel it. Maybe you will get that stick out of your ass and be my brother again… maybe even my friend" She croaked at the end before slamming the door.

_Good start of the day, Masen _I thought to myself.

I was hurt that Alice would even associate me to those fuckers. I did not do a damn thing to Bella Swan but be nice to her.

Only _she_ probably did not know it.

I slammed the car door closed and walked towards the school building.

I couldn't get Alice's words out of my head when I yanked the doors open to the building and pushed past everyone standing the hallway. Before I could make it to my classroom to waste my day away, I felt something or someone crash into me, causing all the shit in my hands to fall on the ground and papers were flying everywhere.

_God Damn it, why can't these fuckers stay out of my way?_

"Will you watch where you are going!" I seethed before looking down to see who knocked into me.

Oh shit… I just knocked over Bella Swan.

She muttered under her breath "aw fuck" and "god damn it" as she started to pick up all the strewn papers.

I just stood there in shock, hearing those words come out of Bella Swan.

I bent down to help pick up a few of her things and gathered mine up. Our skin touched briefly but just enough to send electricity up my arm and down my spine. She seemed stunned for a moment but then went back to picking up her belongings. I reached over towards one of my books and noticed my leather jacket brush up against her bare arm.

What happened next completely baffled me.

She recoiled to the wall behind her and took deep breaths.

I could have sworn I heard her counting backwards, calming herself down.

What the hell was wrong with this chick?

Before I could ask if she was alright, she bolted with her stuff in her arms and went to where I figured her classroom was.

_The hell?_

* * *

For the rest of the day, my mind kept going back to Bella.

What was her deal?

She acted all skittish but damn she had a mouth on her.

I decided to just skip lunch and avoid the cafeteria all together. Alice has been ignoring me since our fight this morning and I'm sure I wasn't welcome at her table.

_Whatever, Screw them._

I found myself at the same spot where I discovered Bella's artistic ability.

I felt horrible for telling Alice she couldn't be friends with Bella. I just needed her to understand that not everyone is willing to accept her bubbly personality. Bella seemed too closed off.

I closed my eyes for just a few minutes, waiting for the day to just end. It was oddly quiet out here. No one, from what I could tell, hung out near this part of the school. I just may have found my spot to unwind and be away from everyone else.

I was caught off guard when I heard the footsteps nearby. I stood up quickly and got behind one of the pillars from the bleachers. I did not feel like getting bitched at by a teacher for being back here. The footsteps continued on but stopped suddenly, followed with the faint sound of a door struggling to be opened. I cautiously leaned against the metal before looking over my shoulder.

_Well I'll be._

If it isn't Miss. Bella Swan breaking into the schools green house during lunch period.

I stood there with amusement until Bella managed her way into the building and closed the door behind her.

Of course curiosity, once again, got the best of me and I ran over towards the building's window to catch a glimpse of what Bella was doing in there.

The windows were too damp to see clearly inside but it was clear enough to vaguely see Bella walking around the tables towards the back. I crouch down to my knees when she looked my way and then carefully looked again.

She was opening up a small box that was hanging by a rope.

I wanted a closer look.

I walked around the building to the nearest window close to where she was, but not close enough for her to see me.

The box was clear with netting inside.

_What the fuck was in it? _

She reached in her backpack and pulled out a jar. Gently, she took out whatever was in there and placed it inside the box.

"Here you go" she smiled softly. "Safe"

This was the first time I have ever seen her smile. And she was beautiful. Today, she was wearing a different skirt that hit just above her ankles. She didn't have a sweater on, since today wasn't as muggy and her hair was split into two ponytails… pigtails I think Alice called them.

Bella went over towards a stool and pulled out her notebook and pencil. I was beginning to wonder if she was drawing in her sketch book or something.

I had an odd feeling just then. I felt like I was interrupting something precious watching Bella draw.

I backed away from the green house and made my way towards the school building.

_There was definitely a mystery about Bella Swan. _

____________________________________________________________ 

When I made it to the lab room, I was surprised to see Bella was already in her seat. I stood there just a few minutes until Bella turned her gaze to mine. Her face flushed instantly and then looked back at the board. I chuckled lightly before moving my way towards my seat.

Just like I expected, Bella stiffened once I took my seat.

_Strange girl_

I took out my belongings and waited for Mr. Banner to start today's lesson.

"Before we start talking about Charles Darwin, I wanted to make an announcement today. The principal from Fork's Elementary has asked me to recruit students from my biology classes to come up with an activity for their third grade students."

"At first" he laughed "I was going to make this an extra credit and volunteer based only. But I know the likely hood of getting enough signed up. So, to make the principal happy, this will be a required assignment and will replace your lowest test grade… which I'm sure some of you need that to pass my class. You will be graded on how effective your activity is and the paper you will turn in. I will have a rubric with everything you need to know "

_Great, now I have to teach snotty nose brats a science activity. _

"We will do this in pairs, so you and your lab partner. Right here I have a jar full of subjects for you to draw from and it will be the lesson you will have to teach. So, let's begin"

Mr. Banner walked up to each of the lab tables for everyone to pick from the jar. Everyone who received a subject either groaned or was oddly excited.

"How the hell am I supposed to teach some kids about rocks and soil?" One dork complained.

"Use your and your partner's imagination. Besides, I'm sure there are plenty of ideas on the internet. Just make sure you give proper credit when writing your paper."

When he reached our table there was only a select number of papers folded up in the jar. Reluctantly, I reached my hand in and grabbed a subject.

I unfolded the paper and read what Bella and I would be teaching…

_**Students will investigate the life cycles of different living organisms. **_

_Lovely_

"Which one did we get?" I heard a small voice beside me. This was the first time I heard Bella speak clearly and directed to me. I looked over at Bella and was completely entranced with her coffee color eyes. I have never thought brown eyes could be so expressive and deep. She must have been nervous since she wouldn't keep eye contact with me, so I just brushed it off.

"Um…life cycles of living organisms?" It came out more as I question than a statement

"Oh" was all she said before she looked back at the board.

I stared at her for a moment longer until Mr. Banner's voice started to speak up. I kept making glances towards Bella and then tried to pay attention to the lesson.

Mr. Banner finished the class early and allowed all the students to finish up the worksheet and start on the homework.

"Th-thank you" I heard Bella speak again. I turned my attention to her but she never really looked at me.

"For what?" I asked

"For returning my book; just… thank you" She blushed and started to write in her notebook.

"You're welcome" I responded "Your father sure did terrorize me though" I teased

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that… he can be that way sometimes. Just ignore anything he told you" she grimaced. I felt bad for teasing her about that.

"Its fine" I smiled at her, which caused her to blush and turn away.

"So… this activity" She started the conversation again "Did you want to meet up after school one day and brain storm?"

"Yeah, sure" I shrugged

"You shrugged…" she mumbled under her breath and looked out the window.

"What?" I asked about her weird observation.

"Shrugging… it usually means indifference" she knitted her eyebrows together. I looked at her confusingly.

"Okay…" I wasn't sure what else to say about that.

"Just… never mind" she shook her head and began writing again.

"Where do you want to meet up? We can do it at yours…" I suggested

"No!" She shook her head vigorously "Not my house… I…"

"It's okay… we can go to my place… or if your more comfortable we can meet in a public place"

"Y-your place is good" she squeaked.

"Okay, here is my address" I wrote it down on a piece of paper for her "just come on over whenever tonight and we can talk" I smiled

She looked at the paper and hesitantly took it from me.

"Alright, I can come over around six."

I nodded my head and she knitted her eyebrows once again at me. I wanted to ask her why she was always doing that but ignored it. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable since we were finally talking.

For once, class ended too soon. I wanted to stay here and talk to her… but I had to remind myself that I was going to be spending time with her this evening.

"See you tonight Bella" I smirked before standing up.

Once again, her cheeks swirled with vivid pink and red. I strangely wanted to stroke her cheek but decided against it.

_Maybe sometime soon_

I turned and left the classroom with a satisfied grin on my face.

I just might be able to crack the Mystery of Bella Swan…

_I hope._

____________________

_**A/N:**_

_**So, any other suggestions to the mystery of Bella Swan? **_

_**No worries, I'm not going to drag it out 20 chapters. I just want to build on Edward and Bella's relationship/friendship before we get into anything deep. **_

_**The clues are there… just gotta put them all together =)**_

_**Please review!!!**_

_**Teasers will be sent out to those who review.**_

_**Please tell me what you think and what you like?**_

_**Rec: Maybe I'm Falling for You by Coldplaywhore and Flightlessbird11**_

_**(dot)net/s/5343966/10/Maybe_Im_Falling_For_You**_

_**Check it out =) **_


	5. Chapter 4: Alice

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL TWILIGHT**

**Chapter 4: Alice**

Chapter Song: Hands by Jewel.

"What has you smiling like a fool today?" Alice asked while I was driving us to the house.

"Nothing" I tried to straighten my face but my unusual happiness after talking to Bella was weird. We only discussed about our project and a bit about how I returned her book. This was probably the first smile on my face since we left Chicago.

"Doesn't look like nothing" Alice teased.

"So you're talking to me now?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm… I'm just curious" she huffed.

"Alice, I'm sorry for being an ass this morning and basically telling you shouldn't be friends with Bella… it was wrong of me" I still did not think she should bombard Bella into being her friend but I wasn't going to forbid her.

"Well, you were one" she agreed way too quickly. "But I am sorry for comparing you to the other assholes at school…"

"May I ask why you want to be Bella's friend?" I was interested to know

Alice looked out the window; I could tell she had a lot on her mind and it had a lot to do with Bella.

"People are just… cruel" she whispered "I don't even know Bella but I am very protective of her."

I could feel my happiness dissolve into anger instantly. I tightened my hands around the steering wheel with such force that my knuckles were turning white.

"What people?" I gritted my teeth.

Alice wouldn't say anything after that and kept her sight out the window, watching the trees go by.

We came to a complete stop in the driveway.

"Why won't you talk to me Ali?" I asked; turning towards her.

"What do you want me to say?" she still wouldn't look at me.

"Ever since school started you have been closed off… does this have to do with anyone at school? Is anyone bothering you?"

"No… no one is bothering _me._ Just drop it alright?" she fumed before getting out of the car.

* * *

APOV

UGH he could be so dense sometimes! I love my brother and all… but sometimes I like to keep some things to myself.

Ever since we moved to Forks, Edward has been in nothing but a foul mood and kept picking fights with dad. Mom and Dad have been trying to make a good living for both Edward and I. I was actually somewhat happy when Dad told the three of us about our move. Sure, I would miss my friends… or lack thereof, but it was going to be a new start. I didn't really have many friends by the time I found out about moving and didn't really tell anyone about it.

Rosalie, my sister, couldn't even care less about the move. She was going to Seattle for college anyways and would be able to visit us often. I loved my sister and missed her terribly.

Edward… well… he did not take the news well at all. He and his… _friends… _were beginning to get in trouble and I could vision Edward being put in jail by the end of the year. James and Peter always gave me the creeps, so I kept my distance from them. I use to have many friends but I found out recently that the only reason they talked to me was to get close to Edward.

Edward didn't pay any attention to them… well… except for Irina, which caused my friends to drop me. Irina was beautiful… for a plastic-wanna-be model.

I don't know what happened between Edward and Irina but that was the downfall between me and my brother's friendship. Even though I knew Edward wasn't my real brother… he still felt like one to me.

So here we were in Forks, Washington. Edward pissed off dad more times than I can count. Poor mom, she has been trying to calm both guys down but has only failed.

School is alright and it is safe to say that I may like it better here than in Chicago. Sure, everyone here was nosey and wanted to know my business… but it was better than the cold and callus life in Chicago.

After the disastrous start in the morning in the school's office, I met some pretty cool people. Angela was in my first class and we instantly bonded. I was afraid to introduce her to my brother… in fear of losing a friend again. But as it turns out she had a boyfriend in college named Ben and was totally in love with him.

Then in my next class, Angela introduced me to Lauren and Kate. I was immediately put off by Lauren when she stared me down. Kate seemed like a nice girl, but I could tell she was loyal to Lauren. But I kept a smile on my face and let my natural ability to befriend anyone **shine**.

Then I met the love of my life. I was already planning my wedding color schemes and flowers… I could see a five piece quartette playing as my daddy walked me down the aisle.

I was looking at my future husband at the lunch table…Jasper. *Sigh*

I couldn't stop the silly grin from appearing on my face every time he directed a question at me.

Then Edward came into the lunch room and looked completely out of place. I felt bad for him since he was starting over and probably didn't even try to make any new friends. I told my new friends to scoot over so I could have Edward sit with us.

"Who is that?" Lauren asked

"Oh god he is **so **hot" Kate gushed

I shot them a look but then brushed it off. I introduced the table to my brother and began talking with Angela again. Edward seemed lost in thought, just searching throughout the room.

When I heard the crash, I whipped my head around and noticed a girl on her knees with food splattered across the floor. She looked like she was in the verge of tears as everyone around the room laughed and bigoted her.

_Poor dear_

I heard Lauren's nasty comment about her being a graceless geek but was put in her place by Jasper. I looked over and saw his face harden at Lauren but she just brushed him off.

I then looked over at Edward.

He was pissed.

Before we knew it, the girl ran out of the cafeteria and I wanted nothing more than to run after her and give her a hug.

Edward was looking at his tray with intense concentration, wrapping his head around what just happened. Everyone around the cafeteria calmed down and went back as it was before… as if it never happened.

I later learned her name was Bella Swan and her father was the Chief of Police.

One of the boys, Mike I think, said something rude but this time Angela spoke up and told him to watch it.

I turned to look at my brother and saw nothing but sadness in his eyes. He usually kept his feelings locked away inside but I was the only one that could tell when his wall was slipping.

My last class of the day was gym and was pleasantly surprised to see Bella there. She changed out of her long skirt and sweater, into the required P.E. clothes. She looked uncomfortable in her own skin as she picked at the material of her shirt… as if it literally bothered her to wear it.

I wanted to walk up to her and introduce myself… but the way her posture was told me to stay away… she closed herself off.

_Just like Edward_

Just before we began volleyball, Bella pleaded with the coach to let her sit it out today. Coach Shelton ignored her and went on with the class. Everyone seemed to ignore her, but to see a teacher doing that to her, pissed me the hell off.

Bella tried her best to blend in the back and avoided the ball when necessary. A girl on the other side of the net from us was taunting Bella. I recognized her from somewhere but couldn't point it out. Her and her friends would giggle loudly when Bella missed the ball. By the end, the entire team was making fun of her and laughing when she ducked to avoid the flying ball… which I was sure aimed for her on purpose.

And Coach just stood there and ignored it.

After the game, we all went into the girls' locker room to change and wait for the bell to ring so I could go home. I noticed that Bella didn't change clothes with us but went inside one of the shower stalls instead.

The girl who I couldn't place was teasing Bella when she walked out with her regular clothes… they were soaking wet.

"Oh Bella" the girl laughed "Don't you know you don't take showers with your clothes on?"

Bella just huffed and ran out of the locker room, still in her gym clothes.

I asked Angela the next day about Bella and she was hesitant to talking about her while we were in the art department.

"Bella… is different. She always kept to herself when we were kids… and never tried to talk to anyone. The teachers were always getting fed up with her for not participating in group activities. But… she did have one friend in our class… " She frowned before continuing "It was her first and only friend I think…" She obviously was not going to say anything else about her, so I didn't ask any more questions.

I made a promise that day… I wanted to be her friend.

But of course Edward was an ass when I tried to talk to him. He actually forbade me from being friends with her and threw out the fact that not everyone wanted to be my friend. It hurt deep down when he said that… and I was angry at him because of it. He knew that I had lost many of my old friends because of him and as soon as those words left his mouth, he knew it affected me.

I actually told him off and I felt good afterwards…. But I still felt like a shitty sister.

Jasper sensed something was wrong and sat by me at lunch when my brother never showed up. I felt comfortable talking to Jasper; I wanted to get to know him more. I even asked him about Bella.

"Bella isn't like us…" Jasper sighed sadly. "I have known her all my life and yet, I know nothing about her… except that no one has accepted her ever since we were little kids. Bella has always been like this and stayed away from us all… so I guess everyone just picked up on that. But I do remember her drawing… a lot! She always had a crayon in her hand and was good at it from what I remember." He smiled.

I sat there absorbing all the information Jasper told me about Bella. My curiosity wanted to know more; but I knew I would get too invested and probably hurt someone like Bella.

Gym was probably the worst of the day…

Bella went up to ask Coach Shelton a question and kept pulling on her gym shirt. Coach Shelton shook her head and told her to get back in formation. Bella looked defeated when she walked back to the group and closed herself off once again.

Coach called me to the side while telling everyone to keep playing. She asked me if I would be interested in joining the school's volleyball team; stating she was very impressed with me. I wasn't sure if that was what I wanted to do… but I wanted to reinvent myself… a better me. So I told her I would think about it and made my way back to the net.

On my way, I heard a loud scream and a bunch of giggling. I didn't know what the commotion was until I saw Bella on the ground. I ran up to her to see if she was okay but she made it back to her feet before I could get close enough; running towards the locker room.

I turned toward the girls and saw the girl, who I call Barbie, with a smug look on her face.

"And that's how you get dead weight off the team" She smirked. She flipped her blonde hair and giggled with her friends.

Coach Shelton asked the crowd what was so funny and the girls quieted immediately.

"Oh nothing coach" Barbie said sweetly "Just another day of the Bawling Bella, nothing new"

Everyone started to giggle once again and I felt my anger boil over. For once I was speechless at how cruel people could be. I ran towards the locker room to see if Bella was alright. Once I got there all I found was an empty room and felt sorrow seep down in me.

I hated them all.

Edward apologized on our way home for being an ass and begged me to talk to him. But my mind was always going to Bella and wondered why everyone was so against her. When I told him that I was just pissed, he went brother-mode on me and wanted to know who hurt me. When I told him it wasn't me and to drop it… he knew who I was talking about.

He seemed a little interested whenever I talked about Bella and I instantly knew he liked her.

Okay… maybe not… but he was intrigued at least.

I knew he was holding out and keeping himself distant from everyone.

I just hoped that Bella Swan would be the person to bring my brother back

_**_________________**_

_**I know, short. But I felt this was necessary.**_

_**Remember to review and tell me what you think =)**_

_**Reviews=Teasers**_

_**Twitter: LaBellaLeigh**_

_**Well, I'm off to buy my copy of New Moon =)**_


	6. Chapter 5: Eyes on Fire

**Song: Eyes on Fire- Blue Foundation **

**Thank you everyone for reviewing last chapter. **

**I know this is another short chapter… but chapter 6 is almost finished. **

**Also, new story (I plan to make this one stick) called Answers. Please go to my profile to check it out and review if you like it or not. **

**Thanks Neliz for getting this out for me tonight =) **

**Now… here is Chapter 5.**

_**Disclaimer: SM Owns all Twilight. **_

Chapter 5: Eyes on Fire

Alice was obviously upset and it hurt to me see her this way. I had to pull myself together before heading into the house and start getting things ready for Bella tonight. I didn't really plan on getting any actual school work done… but I figured this would be a great opportunity to get to know her in another setting…away from the awful school.

I walked by Alice's room and heard loud music coming from there. I thought about knocking on the door to see if she was alright but thought better of it. Alice only played this angry music when she was upset; I made a mental not to check back later. She needed to get out whatever frustration was causing her to fret.

My room looked like a tornado had taken permanent residence here. I didn't know if I would be bringing Bella up here; maybe that would make her uncomfortable. I figured better be safe than sorry and make it look somewhat decent.

After I was pleased with the semi cleaned room, I changed into another shirt and walked down stairs.

Esme was downstairs in the kitchen getting dinner ready; instantly I regretted not asking Bella to stay for dinner or asking Esme if she could. This might make Bella feel awkward, something I'm trying very hard to avoid

"Hey mom?" I had always called her Esme when I was younger but she has become such a mother figure to me that the word mom would often slip out. She loved it when I did; her eyes always brighten at the word 'mom'

"What's up baby?" She stopped stirring the soup and turned towards me.

"I…" I've never talked to Esme about anything, so _this, _just felt weird."I might have a friend come over" I said looking everywhere but her face.

A smile brightened up her face, "A friend? Oh that's great Edward! It's a school night though… "

"I know, it won't be late; we're just going over a project… that's all" I reassured her.

"Well that's fine. Do you want me to make a study snack or something? What would he like?" She walked over towards the pantry and pulled out some crackers.

"Es- Mom… that's not necessary…We'll be fine" I tried to convince her.

"Alright" she closed the pantry door. But I know Esme… she would do it anyway. "Well. When is your friend getting here? Do I need to make an extra setting for him?" She asked.

"Um… I'm not sure." I didn't correct her when she thought the friend was a guy. I just didn't want her to ask questions.

"Okay" she sighed before continuing with dinner "Well, I'm making chili. It is such a cold night, I think we need it" she smiled.

"That sounds great" I nodded, heading back upstairs.

When I passed by Alice's door the music had stopped. I brought my hand to the door, contemplating if I should knock. Then I heard the music begin once again, only this time was angrier than before. I knew better than to bother Alice when she was in this mood, so I did the smart thing and walked away.

I knew Alice resented me for being in Forks. It was my mistakes that made Carlisle come up with the ludicrous idea. Because of me she left her life and all her friends behind.

I then thought of the friends I left behind. I don't know why I haven't contacted Peter or James yet… I guess I knew deep down there was no point to it. My plan to leave Forks come June 30th was not going to change. I knew James and Peter would let me crash at their place until the inheritance from my parents kicked in. There should be enough money for me to live off and get a decent place.

It was only February, so that meant I only had four more months until I could legally leave.

Then my thoughts went to Bella.

Even though I haven't had a full conversation with her yet and the fact that she was bat crazy, I still strangely enough felt drawn to her. I never knew what she was thinking and that annoyed the living shit out of me. I've always been able to tell what others were thinking, mostly because most people were an open book. But not Bella, she was still a mystery to me.

I pulled out my laptop and checked the messages that I haven't even bothered to look at since we moved here. The first two were from James and Peter, bunch of spam and one from Irina.

_**From: James (.com)**_

_**To: Edward (.com)**_

_**Subject: Where'd you go?**_

_**Date: February 3**__**rd**__** 2010 **_

_**Haven't heard from you man. I just heard from Duncan that your old man moved you away to Military School. That sucks balls. Well, let me know when you will be back in C. **_

_**-J**_

_Military School???? Well… that did _almost_ happened…_

_**From: Peter ()**_

_**To: Edward (.com)**_

_**Subject: Dead?**_

_**Date: February 3**__**rd**__** 2010**_

_**Where you at? I just saw Irina dude… how come you dropped that sweet piece of ass? O well, she is looking hotter every day. She asked about you and I had no idea what to tell her. Well the rumor is Daddy C cut you off and sent you off to Florida. Why in the hell would you go to Florida… well… except for the babes… Have you gotten any? Should we expect to visit Spring Break? Send pictures!**_

_**Anyways, just tell me you're still alive at least. James seems to think you are in Military School… but I don't believe it dude. **_

_**Oh! The police came by and asked about… well… you know what. I didn't say anything. **_

_**-P **_

_Irina… _Jesus. I hadn't thought about her in months. Not after what she had done. I actually thought I could love her and wanted to be exclusive with her… but nope. Not Irina Denali.

She was every man's wet dream; long legs, icy long blonde hair and great tits.

_**From: Irina D. ()**_

_**To: Edward (.com)**_

_**Subject: ???**_

_**Date: February 3rd**__**th**__** 2010**_

_**Tried calling you asshole**_

_**We need to talk. **_

_**-I**_

"Well… I don't." I whispered

So I hit the delete button on the e-mail and put her on spam. I didn't need her shit today. I knew she had been calling me… I've been ignoring her for a reason.

_**From: Edward (.com)**_

_**To: Peter (); James (.com)**_

_**Subject: Alive**_

_**Date: February 5th 2010**_

_**I'm alive. **_

_**No military school and no Florida (Sorry Pete)**_

_**I'll call you both tomorrow and let you know the details. **_

_**Thanks Pete for not saying anything. I just want to forget what happened. **_

_**And as for Irina? Fuck her. Not dealing with her shit anymore. **_

_**Talk to you both tomorrow. **_

_**-E**_

I hit send and leaned back in my chair. I felt weird that I haven't seen or talked to them in weeks. I was shutting my computer off, when I heard someone knock on my door then opened it.

"Edward? Dinner is ready. If your friend showing up?" Esme asked. I checked my watch and saw it was 6:30.

"I guess not" I shrugged. I did feel disappointed that Bella hadn't even called to let me know she wasn't coming. I took a huge leap inviting her over to get to know her better.

"Alright, well come down stairs and eat. I made your favorite corn bread" She smiled.

"Thanks mom" I whispered and turned my attention to the window by my bed. It was raining really hard out now and when I thought about it, maybe it was best that Bella didn't come out tonight. I knew what she drove and I didn't have a clue of how she hadn't hurt herself yet.

Alice finally came out of her room and sat at the dinner table.

I wanted to know what was bothering her and why she felt like she couldn't talk to me about it. After the fall out between Irina and me, Alice and I haven't really spoken. I had thought they were friends, but after we broke up she was nothing but cruel to Alice. I tried to defend Alice and told Irina to back the fuck off, but the damage was already done.

_There was no going back. _

"Hey Ali" I said as I sat down besides her.

She still refused to look at me and started to pick at the chili. I just gave up and decided to just not care anymore. Girls are just too confusing.

Lightening struck nearby, causing Alice to jump.

"This is just awful weather" Esme commented as she sat down with us. "Edward, maybe you should call your friend and let him know to stay home… it is just dreadful out there"

"Friend? Since when do you have a friend coming over?" Alice spoke up before I could answer.

"Because it is none of your business" I snapped at her. I was getting tired of her mood.

"Edward, be nice" Esme chided "Alice, have you made any friends?"

"Yes" she glared at me "I'd like to keep it that way"

I looked at her confusingly. What did she mean by that?

I was about to ask until I heard the timid knock on the door. I stood up and immediately knowing who it was.

I felt a slight smile sneak up as I opened the door but it quickly faded when I found Bella standing out on our porch soaking wet and with a fairly large bruise forming along the left side of her face.

* * *

_**I know… evil. **_

_**I'm going to go hide and write the rest of CH 6.**_

_**Night =)**_

_**Twitter: labellaleigh**_


	7. Chapter 6: Betrayal

_**So… when I first started writing this chapter, it went a completely different turn and felt it was going the wrong path. So I deleted it all and started over. Hopefully I made the right choice.**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL TWILIGHT/SAGA**

* * *

Heartless by The Fray (Cover)

Chapter 6: Betrayal

"Bella!" I pulled her in and closed the door. "What are you doing out there? Did you walk here?" I raised my voice a little. She just looked at me with a shock expression and blushed.

"I…. I'm so-sorry" Her teeth chattered from being so cold. She looked up, her big brown eyes shined through the tangled mess of hair around her face and she still looked radiant… but she kept eye contact with me for just a few seconds before looking away. "My car… I…" was all she could get out before stopping herself to calm down.

"Bella" I heard Alice gasp. When Bella saw her, she instantly froze with wide eyes. Bella's jaw tightened and that was when I noticed the right side of her face. It was covered in a black and blue bruise. It hadn't been my imagination.

"Alice, take Bella to your room and get her some dry clothes please" I told Alice.

Alice nodded, still in shock that Bella was here.

"Come on Bella, I'll get you taken care of" she reached for Bella's hand.

Bella saw her reach for her and stood stiffly on my side, hiding.

"Bella?" Alice asked; hurt laced in her voice. I narrowed my eyes at Alice and wondered why Bella reacted this way to her.

I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulder and told her it was okay to go with her. But Bella still wouldn't budge, she just stood there shivering, refusing to look at me.

I needed her to change into dry clothes before she got sick. Bella freaking out over Alice being here was not helping my cause.

Esme came into the den to see what was taking us so long and immediately noticed Bella at my side.

"Oh dear!" Esme ran for the linen closet and took out a few towels for Bella.

I took the towels from Esme and wrapped them around Bella's shivering form before taking her by hand. I took her upstairs to my room while Alice went up to her room to retrieve some clothes for Bella to change into.

Bella looked around my room silently, clutching the towel tightly.

"I'll be right back" I told her. She turned to look me for just a second to nod her head. I closed the door behind me and met Alice outside of the room.

"Is she okay?" Alice asked; handing me the clothes.

"I don't know" I responded before walking back to my room. Seeing Bella in this condition sent chills down my spine and I had to get to the bottom of what was going on. Once I opened the door, I noticed Bella was looking at my shelf full of CD's but her mind seemed to be somewhere completely different. I wanted to get inside her head and know what was going on.

"Bella" I said softly. She jumped a little and turned towards me.

"This is some of Alice's clothes… I'm not sure if they'll fit. If not, I'm sure I can find something for you to wear."

She timidly took the clothes from my hands. Bella felt the material in her hands and creased her brows at the clothes. She placed them down and looked at me, but still with no eye contact.

"Do you have anything cotton?" She asked softly

As I creased my own eyebrows at her in confusion, I went to my dresser and pulled out an old t-shirt that would probably fit her and some cotton pajama pants. I handed her the clothes and she seemed to have relaxed as she gave me a small smile.

"There's a bathroom right there that you can change in. I'll be right outside" I told her before walking out. I closed the door behind me and walked towards Alice's room to give her back the clothes Bella refused to wear. There was nothing wrong with them. Though Alice could have given her some of her comfortable shorts and t-shirt… but she had to drag out a stretchy top and silk shorts.

Alice was sitting on her bed while her knee bounced up and down. She saw me at the door and stood up; walking towards me.

"Is she alright? What happened?" She asked with worry.

"She's okay" I sighed "She wanted cotton… so I gave her some of my things" I handed her back the clothes.

"Oh" she whispered, looking down at her clothes with a frown.

"She may have an allergic reaction to certain materials Alice… don't be offended" I told her.

"It's okay" she sighed "What is she doing here anyways?" she asked me curiously.

"She was the person that was coming over…. We're lab partners and we needed to work on a project." I explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked with a bit of hurt.

"Well… you wouldn't talk to me so I didn't think you wanted to listen," I huffed.

"Why do you get to be friends with her?" she asked angrily.

"Jesus Alice!" I yelled "This is just a school thing alright? I need to get back and see if she is alright." I turned around and left.

When I reached the door, I knocked on it lightly.

"Bella?" I asked "Are you alright?"

I waited for an answer but didn't hear anything. So I knocked a little bit louder this time.

"Bella?" I asked louder.

"I'm okay" was all I could hear since she was so quiet.

"Do you need anything else?" I asked and then stepped back when she opened the door. She was dressed in the T-Shirt that I haven't worn since middle school but thankful that I kept it. The pajama pants were a little big but she was able to use the draw strings to tighten them up. I stared a little more than I needed to before looking back at her.

"No" she whispered and stepped aside.

I walked into the room and shut the door behind me.

She sat at the end of the couch in my room and pulled on the material of the t-shirt. I wasn't sure she would be comfortable if I sat beside her, so I sat at the end of the bed, facing her.

"Are you alright Bella?" I asked. She looked up but kept her eye contact to the minimum.

"I'm f-fine" She murmured.

"What happened?" I asked as I lightly touched her bruised cheek. She flinched slightly but melted into my hand.

"Volleyball" she huffed in annoyance.

"Volleyball? How in the heck-"I stared at her face for confirmation "oh" I finally understood.

"I'm a bit clumsy…" she explained "and adding flying balls in the mix… it doesn't…" She tried to explain while shaking her head.

"Did you not know how to use your hands" I chuckled softly "I mean… that is the point of the game, to hit the ball with your hands… not your face"

"I know that" She narrowed her eyes at me angrily "I'm not stupid" and then leaned away from my hand.

"I never said you were" I lowered my hands to my lap. I really did not mean to offend her.

"Doesn't matter" she looked away from my gaze. I witnessed a tear fall down her cheek but had to resist the urge to wipe it away. I didn't want her cry.

"I came here to tell you about my ideas on the project"

"And you couldn't have told me that over the phone? Really Bella… driving in the rain was not the smart thing to do" I chastised "Wait… where is your truck? I didn't see it outside… please tell me you didn't walk here"

"Well… I don't have a cell phone" she looked embarrassed for that "and my truck… I ran out of gas. It's not far from your house… just down the street" she explained "But… the project…"

"Go on" I told her

"Butterflies" she whispered I almost did not hear her.

"What?" I asked

"Butterflies" she whispered more strongly "We can teach the kids about the life cycle of the butterfly"

"Butterflies?" I asked her confirmation. She nodded her head and blushed

"If you think it's stupid… we can do something else…"

"No, no, no. It's not stupid, not at all." I reassured her. "I think it's a great idea"

For the first time, Bella smiled at me. I could have sworn that my heart swelled even bigger seeing her smile. It was absolutely breathtaking. I was really turning into a girl… but she brought out that side of me… with just a fucking smile.

"Okay" she blushed "Well… I should get going" Before I knew it, she was standing up and grabbing her wet clothes.

"Wait" I stopped her from leaving. "Why don't I put those in the dryer and you eat something warm" I told her.

"I couldn't impose-"She cringed

"None sense" I said and reached for her clothes "Let's go down stairs and eat Chili. We can talk a bit more about our project… and I'll give you a ride home. You don't need to be in the rain and I'll make sure you have a ride to school in the morning… and get your truck back to you"

"Okay… "She agreed but it was hesitant "but I need to be home by nine" She told me as we walked out of the room and headed down stairs.

When we reached the bottom, I noticed Alice waiting nervously. Bella's jaw tensed once again and winced with pain from her bruise.

"Bella… I wanted to apologize for what that girl did… I wish I was there when it happened" Alice apologized softly.

"It wasn't your fa-fault" Bella looked down at her hands as she spoke quietly.

"I should have had your back" Alice smiled "you don't have to worry about them anymore Bella, I'll make sure of that"

"You do-don't have to do that… not for me" Bella's snapped her head up and looked at Alice.

"Well, either way, we are going to be good friends… I just know it" Alice grinned. I smiled at Alice and looked back at Bella for reassurance.

"Th-thanks" Bella nodded and smiled up at me.

"I'm starving" I said a bit loudly but I wanted to break the tension "So, I don't know about you two but I'm eating some moms' famous chili"

The two girls giggled softly and followed me to the dining room.

Esme had fresh cornbread on the table and a bowl of Chili for Bella. To my left when I sat down was Carlisle. _Great_

"Edward" Carlisle smiled "Who's Alice's friend?" he asked as he pointed towards Alice and Bella talking quietly to each other

"That's our friend, Bella" I told him.

Carlisle looked shocked with this new information and turned his attention back to Bella. He looked like he was going to ask why she was wearing my clothes but Esme glared at him to eat. Of course, Carlisle could never refuse Esme, so he continued to eat. I wanted to laugh at the situation but I felt the presence of Bella right beside me as she sat down nervously.

"Mom, Dad," Alice jumped jittery in her seat next to Bella "I want you to meet mine and Edward's friend, Bella Swan" I rolled my eyes at Alice's formalities… but that was just Alice.

"It is nice to meet you Bella" Esme smiled. "I'm so happy that our kids have a friend visiting them"

"It's a pleasure to meet you both Dr. and Mrs. Cullen" Bella said shyly

"Please call me Esme, dear. Every time I hear Mrs. Cullen I think my mother-in-law is in the room" she chuckled

"And please call me Carlisle" Carlisle said kindly "So what are you kids doing on this horrible rainy evening?"

Before I could even get a word out, Alice's excitement took over. But I couldn't complain, Alice was her old self again… and I wouldn't want it any other way.

"Bella and Edward are lab partners" Alice smirked "so they are going to be spending _a lot_ of time together"

_Evil little pixie_

"We are working on a project for an elementary school" I explained. This felt weird… talking to Esme and Carlisle about my school work. It was just _strange. _

"What is the project about?" Esme asked with interest

"The life cycle of a butterfly" Bella blushed as she told them. I felt an involuntary smile come up at hearing Bella's voice. I completely adored her shyness. Of course, Alice noticed.

"That is so great!" Alice remarked "I have always loved butterflies and studying about them would be awesome"

"That's sweet" Esme told Bella.

"Butterflies?" Carlisle asked with a condescending laugh "I take it Edward wasn't the master mind of that idea?"

Everyone shifted uncomfortably in their chairs while I just gave him a warning glare. He was just pissing me off.

"What?" Carlisle asked "I'm just saying that is something I would not have thought Edward would do his project over. I'm sure there are more… interesting ideas-"He had to be kidding me. I felt sorry for Bella, especially being the first time she had met my father… and I also regretted inviting her over to this mess.

"Well" I started "I do not see a problem with this idea. It would be very _interesting_ for children to learn and for your information; Bella seems to know her stuff about them after seeing her sketches. So why not? Huh?"

As soon as those words left my mouth, I instantly regretted them. I just blurted out the one thing that could have been sacred to Bella… and revealing that I snooped in her notebook. I refused to look at Bella, afraid of what she would say to me.

"I – I need to get home" Bella's voice trembled "Thank you for dinner Dr. and Mrs. Cullen." She stood up from the table and walked over towards the door.

"Bella!" I called out to her, leaving everyone stunned at the table. "Let me drive you home"

Bella stiffened at her spot and turned around, giving me a cold stare, yet not directly to my eyes.

"Fine" she straightened her back and turned around to go out the door.

I grabbed my keys and my coat before following her out. I didn't even care to let everyone know where I was going.

On the way to her house, Bella was silent.

Never once did she say a word to me about what I said back at my house. I had just let out that I looked at Bella's notebook and invaded her privacy.

When we reached her house, I pulled out the umbrella that I was thankful I had and ran to her side. No one was home and I felt worried about leaving Bella all by herself.

"Bella… about what happened-"I began as we reached her front door.

"Please… don't" She said coldly "Just… don't"

I nodded my head in understanding and sighed.

"For what it's worth… I'm sorry." I told her. Bella kept her eyes on my shirt, ringing it through her fingers.

"I'll make sure you have your clothes back by tomorrow at school. Thank you for the ride home." She said calmly… almost too calm.

"Bella-"I whispered

"Good night, Edward. Drive home safely." She nodded before opening up the front door and slipped inside.

The porch was hardly enough to keep the water from pouring through the roof, as I stood there letting the rain pound into the umbrella harshly.

I waited a few moments before walking away and noticed the far right window glow orange. I knew what I was about to do was wrong, but I couldn't help myself.

I walked over to her window and saw Bella grab a notebook that sat on top of her bed. She opened the book to the first page and let her fingers linger on the words that were elegantly scripted. What was so important about this notebook to her?

I felt like I was intruding and turned around to my car.

As I drove home, I realized two things.

One, I haven't even known Bella for a week

Two, I have never felt this strongly about someone in my life… not even Irina.

* * *

_**Soo…**_

_**Review?**_

_**Please?**_

_**=) **_

_**Twitter: LaBellaLeigh**_

_**Website: (with pictures and all) labellaleigh(dot)weebly(dot)com/index(dot)html**_


	8. Chapter 7: Calm before the Storm

_**Thanks Neliz for getting this chapter edited in just a few hours!! Don't forget to check her story **_Modern Bandits & Neglected Dreamers

**DISCLAIMER: SM OWNS ALL TWILIGHT**

Chapter Song: Done all wrong by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club

Chapter 7: Calm before the Storm

Drained

That was what the next couple of weeks were like.

My dreams were becoming more vivid and disturbing each night. I could never tell whom I am being chased by or why the woman on the other side of the creek screamed bloody murder after focusing on something… or someone behind me. Each time I woke up in a cold sweat.

Bella refused to talk, look or even acknowledge my presence at school.

Hell, I even refused to speak to Carlisle after his little stunt made Bella feel dim-witted. If Bella wants to do a damn project about fuckingbutterflies, then by god she will get to do it. Now if I could just make her see that I wasn't some kind of snooping jackass and get her to talk to me again… I'm sure everything will turn out alright.

Alice, well, she was a bit cool with me once I arrived home that night. I picked Bella up from class the next morning but she still did not speak to me. She kept her eyes focused ahead and then jumped out of the car when as soon possible. I could only sigh and have Alice help me bring Bella's truck back to her.

How she manages survive in that thing was beyond me.

Alice and Jasper from what I could tell have become much closer. So I decided to keep my eye on him. I didn't know him at all but I just knew I needed to be concerned for Alice's sake. Biological sibling or not… I will always try to protect her.

Bella returned my clothes during class, but that was all she did.

I had no idea what we were going to do about our project. I attempted to ask her multiple times about it but still nothing. I didn't want to fail the mother fucking class. She was going to have to talk to me whether she liked it or not.

_I just had to try again and make sure to not screw it up._

Once I made it to Biology, my resolve completely diminished. What I saw broke my motherfucking heart.

She was wearing an old ratty T-Shirt, baggy jeans with her hair down, covering her face like a curtain. She didn't take notice of my presence when I sat down. She kept her head down; drawing vigorously in her book.

She looked almost determined; obsessed with whatever she seemed to be doing.

Then, what happened next confused the hell out of me. She started to flick her wrist and snap her fingers. She kept this up for almost a full minute and routinely went back to flicking her wrist.

_What the fuck?_

After she stopped snapping, she went back to drawing forcefully fast. It was as if she was in a world of her own. No one existed but her.

Mr. Banner had still not arrived in class and most of the other students were talking amongst themselves. I figured this was the best time to talk to her.

"Bella?" I tried to get her attention, but she kept drawing. Oblivious to what was going on around her.

"Bella" I repeated softly.

_Nothing…_

Then she started to do her wrist and finger snapping thing again, this time causing everyone to look at her. Most of them just rolled their eyes while some just laughed.

Truthfully, I was getting freaked out.

Before I knew it, Mr. Banner crouched down beside Bella and whispered something in her ear. She slowed her snapping and her breathing began to calm.

I just sat there dumbfounded.

_What the fuck was wrong with her?_

Finally, Bella slowly placed down her charcoal pencil and took a few deep breaths with Mr. Banner. He whispered a few more words to her as she answered with either a nod or shake of her head. Once Mr. Banner stood up and walked to his desk, Bella tucked her hair behind her ear and looked up.

Her face was pale white while her eyes looked lifeless.

I wanted nothing more than to reach out and comfort her. To take away whatever she seemed to be going through; but I almost felt afraid to do so.

She looked around the classroom and noticed that everyone was staring at her. Her cheeks started to show a tint of pink, clearly embarrassed; but she refused to look my way.

During the entire class period, Bella would unconsciously flick her wrist but would stop immediately after she caught herself doing it.

I had to know what was going on with her; but all too soon the bell rang.

I started to pack up all my shit but noticed that Bella remained seated; not touching any of her belongings.

After I zipped up my bag, I placed it beside my chair and sat down.

"I'm not normal," she rasped without looking at me "Don't bother with me" Her voice and face were void of any kind of emotion.

"Why do you think you're not normal?" I asked softly, not wanting to startle her.

"Because… I'm… I'm different. I can't be normal." She said; her voice even stronger than before.

"So?" I countered back. "What's so wrong about not being normal?"

"Everything," She sighed "I can't… I can't be normal. So… just leave me-"

"Bella" I stopped her from continuing."I'm not going to leave you alone. You and I have a project to do. We will have to work together. Besides I don't care that you're not…'normal'. "I told her.

"Prepare to disappoint yourself," she took a deep breath "because in the end, you'll be the guy who talked to the freak. So do us both a favor," she straightened herself up before turning my way, but like always still not looking at me. "Don't talk to me."

I sat there with wide eyes and my mouth opened slightly as she packed her belongings and headed out the door.

Later that day, I asked Alice how Bella was in class. Apparently she never showed.

* * *

The next day Bella never showed up for class.

Having that empty seat next to me unnerved me. No one, not even a girl should make me feel this way. But somehow it actually mattered. She fucking mattered.

During biology, Mr. Banner told me to stay after class so he could have a word with me. I was paying attention in class, made okay grades on my quizzes when he gave them and turned in all my homework. So why would he need to see me?

Class dragged, I kept thinking about Bella and why she hadn't shown up. Every possible scenario passed through my mind. Maybe her death trap of a vehicle died somewhere, leaving her stranded in the middle of road. I certainly fucking hope not, the thought of Bella wondering around made my bones chill.

Finally the bell rang stopping any more ideas from forming. It definitely was not fucking helping my case. I stayed behind in my seat, waiting for all the students to leave.

Mr. Banner made his way over to the door and closed it to give us some privacy.

"Mr. Masen, I wanted to apologize for yesterday's situation with Ms. Swan. I should've spoken to you the first day to" he paused, looking for the right words "help prepare you better if something, like yesterday, occurred."

"I don't understand" I looked at him curiously; mildly confused.

"I know you don't, but because I am bound by school policies and the law, I cannot tell you everything there is to know about Ms. Swan. But I can tell you how to help Ms. Swan if she has another episode like yesterday. But I want this to be between us. Because you are her lab partner, I feel you have the right to know that Ms. Swan is not crazy. She is a very smart and a determined child… but was dealt with 'the wrong hand' in life if that make sense. Just keep that in mind and you two should be just fine." He explained carefully.

"I understand… I think," I nodded and thought about the information Mr. Banner gave me.

"Before I go on, I need to know that whatever I tell you will never go beyond this room. This is serious." He said with conviction.

"Of course," I licked my dry lips, awaiting the information that might help Bella from whatever was going on with her. If it gave her peace then I would do anything.

"Alright, if you see her start flicking her wrist, it means she is having a minor meltdown. These are more common, especially when she is upset about something…" he stopped himself before going any further, afraid of giving too much information. "Just… ask her in a soft, monotone voice what's wrong. She will more than likely not tell you, she never does with me… but reassuring her is the best key to get her calmed down, so she doesn't go for her… full meltdown. If she starts snapping, it means it is getting worse… just do the same thing only this time make sure you place her pencil in her hand… she should calm after that. But… if none of that starts to work… just raise your hand and I'll take care of it. There might be some days I will not be here and sometimes the substitutes will not know how to handle Ms. Swan" he told me gravely.

Something, I don't know why, but something in his tone told me Bella does not have good experiences with new people, especially when they automatically think of her as a 'freak'.

"Now, I spoke with Chief Swan yesterday after Ms. Swan's minor meltdown and he believes it would be a good idea if you spent some time with Isabella. At first he was against it and wanted her moved from the classroom… but I think I convinced him that maybe having a "buddy" for Isabella will help her. Will that be alright?" He asked.

I sat there for a moment; digesting everything that Mr. Banner had just told me and wanted me to know. I just wondered how Bella felt about this given how she basically told me to fuck off.

"If this is going to be a problem-"he started to put away some paperwork we handed in earlier, before continuing.

"I'll do it," I told him immediately before I thought about it anymore.

Mr. Banner nodded and picked up his brief case.

"She will not be here for the rest of the week. So I am going to need you to make notes for Ms. Swan and make sure she gets them every day. Also, have you two decided what your subject is going to be for your presentation for the spring?"

"Butterflies" I murmured with a small smile.

Mr. Banner smiled slightly and gave a small chuckle. "Naturally" he nodded and headed out the door.

While I waited for Alice to meet me by the car to go home, Jasper was getting in a heated argument with Mike Newton. I tried to ignore them and waited patiently for Alice to arrive. It was when Mike shoved Jasper against his car that brought back memories of my old life in Chicago.

_He pushed me up against the wall. "You don't want her to die… do you?" _

"Edward! Do something!" Alice screamed, bringing me out of my past.

I whipped my head around and found Mike and Jasper throwing punches at one another. I finally found myself out from my daze and ran over towards them. I pulled Jasper off of Mike while Eric pulled Mike to his side. Jasper tried to struggle from my grip, as did Mike.

"Take it fucking back!" Jasper yelled at Mike while panting hard.

"What? That she is a fucking freak?" Mike laughed "What are you? In _love_ with her? Why do you always fucking take up for that… she's not even normal."

I didn't have to ask who they were arguing about …

Before I knew it, I was on top of Mike about to strike him but someone pulled me off him but not soon enough because Mike punched me square in the fucking jaw. Unfortunately, Jasper held me back from retaliating.

"Hit a nerve, Masen?" Mike sneered "You're in love with that retard too?"

I tried to struggle and pummel him, but Jasper was a lot stronger than I was.

"Calm down, Edward," he coaxed me "Don't give him the satisfaction."

I finally calmed down enough and yanked myself from his grip. I was too angry at this point and wanted to hit something… anything hard. Alice caught up with me, along with Jasper.

"Edward??? Are you alright???" Alice asked anxiously.

"Alice, give him some time," Jasper warned her.

I made it to the Volvo and started it up quickly. Alice opened up the door, telling me to get out.

"Jasper," I called out.

"Yeah man?" Jasper asked as he went to my side of the car.

"Take Ali home," I pinched the bridge of nose. "I don't want her with me when I'm like this."

"Sure thing," he drawled "But you need to calm down before driving."

"Just take her home," I told him before pulling out of the parking lot aggressively and heading to nowhere in particular. I just needed to get out of here.

* * *

_**Gonna go hide… **_

_**-Leigh**_


	9. Chapter 8: Dare You to Move

_**-Coming out of hiding-**_

_**Hi… *waves* I'm back…**_

_**Well, I'm officially on summer break for about a month and will have a bit more time to write. I'm currently writing chapter 9 while Neliz was beta'ing this chapter. **_

_**Big hugs for Neliz! She helped me through this chapter when I was freaking out and made this chapter so much better. **_

_**BUT! Please excuse the xxxxxxxxx breaks in this chapter... FFn is being weird with their line breaks...  
**_

_**I won't keep you all waiting… **_

_**READ!**_

***Disclaimer: SM Owns all Twilight**

**** Chapter Song: Dare You to Move by Switchfoot**

Chapter 8: Dare You to Move

_Summer 1997_

_**After a long and tiring morning at work, Charles Swan walked into the den of his home. Ready for his normal routine that consisted of vitamin R, the remote to the flat screen and of course, his fancy new recliner that Renee had surprised him with for his birthday.**_

'_Couldn't get any better than this' _

_**Just before he could take a sip from his beer, Renee came walking in with their four year old daughter on her hip. **_

"_**Sweetheart," Renee happily greeted her husband.**_

_**Charles sat his beer down and stood up from his chair to welcome home his dear wife.**_

"_**Good afternoon dear," Charles kissed her cheek and then kissed Bella's. "How was the shopping with Mrs. Newton?"**_

"_**It was lovely," she said as she set down her new purchases. "Sherry wants to set up a play date for Michael and Izzy sometime soon." She grinned happily. **_

"_**Michael? The kid that eats dirt?" Charles asked; scrunching his face with a bit of disgust.**_

"_**It was just a phase… I hope" Renee giggled. "But I told her yes and I hope this will help Izzy here, open up"**_

"_**But she's just four years old," Charles said with concern. "She's a little too young to be doing this type of thing… right?"**_

"_**Of course not," Renee frowned and placed Bella on the floor. "In fact, she is the perfect age to be socializing with children her own age. I don't want our daughter to be isolated from the other children. Because then she won't know how to interact with them when she gets older."**_

_**Bella went straight to her toy chest and brought out her favorite set of crayons and coloring books. **_

_**After fixing lunch, Renee walked over to the window and gazed outside. She admired that today was full of sunshine. She wanted to take full advantage of the sun with her family. **_

"_**Dear," Renee called out to her husband "How about we go out to the park" She stated happily. "It is so nice out today"**_

_**Charles adoringly looked at his wife and smiled "Sure dear" He could never tell his wife no; he always wanted her happy. He went over to his daughter and found Bella coloring with fascination in her coloring book.**_

"_**Whatcha got there kiddo?" Charles crouched down besides Bella. **_

_**Bella didn't even take notice of her father and kept coloring. **_

_**Charles looked over her tiny shoulder and grinned happily. **_

"_**My little Izzy Bug is going to be an artist" he said proudly as he looked at her coloring page. For a four year old, she stayed in the lines nicely and picked the right color choices for each part of the picture. Most children her age would use blue for the hair and green for the sky. He smiled proudly at her and began to look for his shoes.**_

_**An hour later, the happy couple was strolling through the park with daughter in tow; along with her coloring books, of course. She threw a mild temper tantrum when they told her she had to stop and go with them. **_

_**Izzy gripped her daddy's right hand, while tightly gripping her belongings with her left. As they walked through the park, Renee pointed out a playground full of children about Izzy's age. **_

_**They found a small bench and placed Bella's things there. Renee led Bella to the group of children. Renee tried to convince Bella to join the others, but Bella just grabbed a hold of her mother's legs.**_

"_**No need to be shy, Izzy Bug" Her mother kneeled down in front of her. "They will love you no matter what."**_

_**Bella just looked away and let a small tear fall down her cheek. **_

"_**What's wrong baby girl?" Renee asked, while rubbing her arms softly. **_

_**Bella still refused to look at her. But the small tear had not gone unnoticed as it flowed down her rosy cheek. **_

"_**Now baby girl, you can't be my shadow forever you know" she chided "Let's go find something to do"**_

_**Finally Renee found a group of girls for Bella to play with and told her she would be just over by the bench with Charles. Bella never looked at her or said anything. The silence made Renee worry as she made her way back to her husband.**_

"_**Is she okay?" Charles asked with concern.**_

"_**She's fine," Renee sighed "Just a little shy, I suppose."**_

_**For the rest of the afternoon, Bella Swan just sat quietly on a nearby play chair and played with the hem of her yellow sundress. **_

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

APOV

I watched my brother hightail out of the school parking lot, leaving me in Jasper's care. I felt Jasper's fingers wipe off a few tears I hadn't realized had fallen in the first place. I rested my cheek against Jasper's hand and sighed.

"Are you alright, Alice?" Jasper asked, lightly stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"I'm fine," I lied. "Just worried, I guess." Worried about Edward and where he was going.

"I'm sure Edward is going to be alright. He just needs to blow off some steam. I'm just glad you didn't get in _that _car" Jasper said softly.

"I know," I opened my eyes and noticed a bruise forming on his cheek. "How are you?" I suddenly asked in a panic. I felt horrible for not asking in the first place.

"No pain," he grinned but winced as soon as he did. He was such a horrible liar. I reached up and lightly brushed my fingers against his bruise. It was going to look worse tomorrow, of that I was sure.

"Hey," He pulled lightly on my hand "I'm okay" he smiled.

After a few moments of awkward silence, I finally opened my mouth to ask.

"What happened exactly?"

Jasper's smile fell and turned into a hard line. "Mike just doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut about things he doesn't know anything about."

"Like what?" I was curious.

"Just," he sighed "he's just an ass"

"Was it about Bella?"

"Let's just get you home," he sighed before placing his large hand on the small of my back "I'll explain on the way over"

He led me over to his Mustang and opened the door for me; before he jogged to the other side and climbed in.

By the time we made it to my house, tears were flowing down my cheeks and he wasn't even finished yet.

Oh God…_ Poor Bella…_

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

EPOV

I was racing down the narrow roads to god knows where-the-fuck I am. I knew I needed to blow off some of my steam and be away from everyone, including Alice. She didn't need to be around me when I was like this.

My cell phone kept either ringing or beeping, but I ignored it for the time being.

I wasn't sure why I was so upset, but something happened back in that parking lot that did scare the living shit out of me. I remembered parts of my past that I've tried for the past ten years to stay away from. Those parts should stay where they belong….in the past. The flashes were almost out of control since the images kept coming back.

I was only seven years old when it happened, but had experienced enough shit that no child should ever have see. I kept thinking to myself that it wasn't my fault, I knew it wasn't. But it did not help the fact that I still felt guilty. Her face had haunted me for the past ten years.

I kept speeding down the road at almost ninety-five miles per hour. I dumped all my frustration and anger into the horsepower of my car; my heart rate matching the hectic thrum of the pistons. I didn't feel phased by the darkening woods. My anger was rolling off me in thick waves; I could feel my hands almost going numb from gripping the steering wheel so tightly. Before I knew it, something flashed across the road, causing me to stump on my breaks; bringing me to a screeching halt. I sat there, panting. I closed my eyes tightly and leaned back into my seat, letting my chest rise and fall deeply. When I finally calmed down enough, I opened my eyes and looked up.

_A deer…_

I couldn't make myself blink as I stared at the docile creature on the side of the road. She just stood there motionless staring straight at me with her beady black eyes. I was still too panicked to do anything or check to see if I was in one piece.

The deer snapped her head to another direction and took off gracefully. I let out a shaky breath that I had no idea I was holding and loosened my grip on the steering wheel. After what felt like hours, I put the car in park and stepped out to the road. I needed to clear my head and driving was probably not the best idea at this point. I started my path down the wooded area and found the tracks from the deer I had almost hit earlier.

I wasn't sure where it would lead me, but I followed anyway.

I was suddenly reminded of my dream; running in the cold, dark woods. I could feel my breathing pick up until I reached a clearing.

_The meadow…_

It was just like in the nightmares that I've had almost every night for the past ten years. I walked down the small meadow and took deep breaths; letting the scent of the nature that surrounded me fill me with a calm I never knew existed

I felt broken

I felt an overwhelming need to lie down in the cool, damp grass. Letting myself be submerged by the calmness that surrounded me. I didn't know how long I laid there but I didn't want to leave.

I let my thoughts wonder to the time when I was just a boy, playing out in the woods with my mother. She was so full of spirit and love. My father, Edward Sr., was never the type to get his hands dirty and would often comment about how he didn't pay all this money on my clothes, to just get messed up. I remember the shopping trip my mother took me on one sunny morning, as she helped me pick out play clothes that I could wear during one of our outings.

I remember accidently ripping them the next day, causing my father to beat the living shit out of me because I couldn't come home with clean clothes.

That was when my mother packed our things and took me with her.

A year later, my father came begging us back and we stupidly went back to his house. I was so angry with my mother when she told me we were going back home to my father. If we had just stayed where we were, she would still be alive.

I couldn't get the look of her face out of my mind that dreadful night.

Then my thoughts went to Bella.

Where was she? Why wasn't she in school?

What the fuck had happened to her to cause her to freak out yesterday?

I let the words from the conversation between Mr. Banner and I come back to.

'_Dealt with the wrong hand.'_

What did that mean exactly? Was she sick?

I opened my eyes and saw that the sun was beginning to set. It was starting to get cold, so I picked myself up from the cold ground and brushed myself off before heading back towards the car.

I felt like some of the weight that I have been carrying had lifted after letting my memories run wild; but it was still there. The guilt, the pain, the anger.

_Everything…_

I headed back towards Forks, passing the welcome sign. Maybe… just maybe I felt a bit of welcoming when I crossed over into town. Maybe this was home. That was when I knew what I need to do, where I needed to go.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

The drive over to Bella's house felt strange even though I have been there twice already. Before I made my way over to her house, I stopped by the library to make copies of the notes I made today in Biology class.

I could feel the blood rush to my ears; hearing my own heartbeat pound frantically as I drove up the Chief's driveway. Bella's truck was once again, parked in the driveway but the Chief's police car was nowhere in-sight.

It was now or never. I could easily turn my ass around and forget about doing this. But I had to… no… I _needed_ to do this.

I took a deep calming breath and swallowed the lump that had been forming in the back of my throat as I climbed out of my car and slowly walked up the tiny porch and tapped a few times on the wooden door.

I could see multiple scenarios run through my mine on how this was going to go. Either she would open the door and invite me or…. Or slam it in my face.

I kind of hoped for the former…

The door creaked opened and I was surprised. This wasn't who I expected to open the door.

A tiny oriental looking lady, who stood no more than four foot five inches tall answered the door and then started to wipe her hands on her apron. I immediately thought she was Bella's mother but she looked nothing like her.

"May I help you?" The lady asked with a strange accent.

"Hi, is Bella home?" I asked nervously.

_Why was I so nervous?_

"What you want with her?" She looked at me confused.

"I just… I'm her partner in Biology… we go to school together" Why the hell was I explaining all this to her?

"Oh!" Her eyes brightened with recognition "You Edward Masen? Correct?" She asked with a large smile.

Before I could answer, the woman decided to scream out "BEWA!"

I was almost amused with the lungs this tiny woman had.

"Sorry" She smiled "Come in, come in!" she pulled me in.

"Uh… I hope I'm not…" I started to rub the back of my neck nervously.

"You no bother anything." She laughed "Come sit down"

I followed the little lady into the small den. This was my first time inside the house. It was much smaller than I thought it would be. The den was basically connected to the kitchen with a small table in the corner for a dining area. But it was warm and homey.

I was just about to sit down on the small couch when I heard a small gasp behind me. I stood up and turned towards the sound. A shocked Bella, was standing outside from what I figured was her bedroom, dressed in what looked like a comfy cotton pajama set with her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head.

"Bewa" The little lady came back inside "Go put clothes on! We have guest." she smiled up at me. Bella's eyes widen as her cheeks turned bright red before running back in her room; slamming the door shut behind her.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the situation.

"You sit while I make tea," She commanded and then walked back into the kitchen. I was just about to sit down on the recliner but the lady startled me.

"You don't sit there! That's Chief's chair. On the couch" She yelled.

"Sorry" I grunted before making my way to the couch.

"Here you go. It's green tea. Good for you." She handed me a teacup. It was a bit too hot for me to drink but I didn't want to be rude… might as well.

"No drink yet!" She scolded once she saw I was lifting it to my mouth. "It too hot, you burn yourself!"

"Sorry," I murmured and sat there uncomfortably.

"I Fanny, Chief and Bewa housekeeper. You here for Bewa, correct?" The lady-er-Fanny asked.

"Yes," I nodded "I just needed to talk to her for a few"

"Good luck" she smirked while lifting her teacup to her lips.

I sat there wondering what she meant by that for a moment but then heard the sound of a door creaking open. I turned my head and saw Bella standing nervously by her door, dressed in a pair of jeans and a large sweatshirt.

I placed my teacup on the coffee table and stood up.

"Hi Bella," I greeted her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked coldly.

"Bewa! That rude!" Fanny chided "You be nice or I'll tell Chief"

Bella narrowed her eyes at her and clinched her mouth shut.

"I should never have taught you that." Fanny laughed out loud before walking back into the kitchen.

_Taught her what?_

"Sorry for coming over without notice," I cleared my throat before continuing "But I have some notes for you from class" I pointed over to my book bag.

Bella just looked at me with a confusing expression on her face "Why?" she asked.

I was taken aback by her question

"Because," I looked down "You weren't in class and I wanted to bring you some of the notes I had copied for you; just trying to be nice." I looked up through my lashes

"Well don't," she clipped "I don't need it"

"Need what?" I asked with irritation but she didn't seem fazed by it.

"Your … pity" she sneered at the last word.

Why would she think I pitied her? I picked back my book bag and brought out the copied notes while stepping towards her.

"I don't pity you Bella," I said harshly "I'm just trying to do something nice. You're my partner in this class and this is what I'm supposed to do. If you don't want it, fine. I can just leave." I huffed.

Bella looked at the notes and back up at me. She seemed like she was having an inner battle within herself before lifting her hand to accept the notes.

"Th-thank you" she said softly, holding the notes to her chest.

All the frustration that I had with this girl dissipated entirely from me after she took the notes. I guessed she wasn't use to someone doing nice things for her. So, she wasn't sure how to respond to that. I immediately felt like an ass for getting frustrated with her. I wanted to kick Newton's ass and anyone else's who acted poorly towards this girl.

"You're welcome," I said softly "When are you coming back to school?" I asked her.

"Um…" she bit her lip "next week… Monday… I'll be back Monday." She nodded.

"Okay, I'll take notes again tomorrow for you and bring them by. Is that alright?" I asked

"Yeah" she blushed slightly. I wanted nothing more than to reach across and touch her cheek, but I knew I would probably end up freaking her out. So I walked back over towards my book bag and started to go out the door.

"Wait!" Bella yelled out

I turned around in surprised and watched a set of different emotions cross her face; from surprise, to confusion and ending with nervousness.

"Yeah?" I asked

"Would you… I mean… do you…" She spluttered through her sentence. She took a deep breath before continuing. "Would you like to see… something?" She asked shyly.

For some reason, I couldn't say no to her.

"Sure," I smiled slightly, causing her to smile back; which caused my heart to flutter at the sight. Her smile was breathtaking and I wanted to make sure that no matter what… I would be the one to always make her smile.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Please refrain from throwing food**_

_***Ducks and goes back in hiding… again***_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Twitter: LaBellaLeigh**_

_**Beta's Twitter: NelizMD**_

_**Recommendation: **_

_**The Cannabean Betrothal by Itzmegan73 **_

_**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/5354724/1/The_Cannabean_Betrothal**_


	10. Important Message

Dear Readers

I'm afraid I will be putting all my works, including Bullet with Butterfly Wings on an indefinite Hiatus for the time being. I received some upsetting news early this morning and I am not in the right mind set to write anything at this time.

Thank you all for being patient with me. Maybe once I get my head wrapped around what is going on, I'll be able to continue, so please don't give up on me just yet because I don't plan on giving up on you guys.

Love you all,

Leigh


	11. New Story: Earth Angel

Hi *waves frantically* I'm back….

But not for BwBW or Answers…

I kind of started a new story called Earth Angel and I just posted up the first chapter today. I have a few chapters written for it already and will update every other Friday.

It would be awesome if you can all go check it out.

I do not know when I will be returning for BwBW or Answers, too much has happened the last few months and I'm ready to focus on something new right now.

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6126224/1/Earth_Angel

Check out the video I made for the Preface: Birches labellaleigh(dot)weebly(dot)com/new-earth-angel(dot)html

Hope everyone is having an awesome summer!

*Muah*

-Leigh


End file.
